


“You are strangely comfortable.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“You are strangely comfortable.”

"Are you okay with being here?” Caroline asked, gripping Klaus hand tighter her tone filled with worry.

They found themselves standing out the front of the Salvatore Boarding house dressing in their best waiting to be let into the party.

“I wouldn’t have said to coming if I didn’t want to come with you” He said reaching up to the ring the door bell. “Plus your invite said plus one, not “plus one, as long as it isn’t Klaus.” it's their mistake really.”

Caroline laughed and leaned over to place a small kiss on his cheek.

“It’s just you have been… you are strangely comfortable with all this.” She said quietly. Klaus sighed and turn to face her, placing his hands on her cheeks.

“I love you. I see how important your friends are to you and I will keep turning up by your side every time.” He said leaning in to kiss her, just as the door opened.

“Carol…Oh…” Elena frozen when she saw the couple locked in a kiss, confusing filling her face. “Caroline?” She asked.

The couple slowly broke apart and looked at Elena.

“Miss Gilbert, thank you for the invitation.” Klaus said wrapping an arm around his girlfriends waist.

“The invitation was for Caroline” Elena snapped crossing her arms, her engagement ring glinting in the light.

“But it said plus one.” Caroline said sadly, “I didn’t know there were rules about who I could bring”

Elena looked at the couple for a moment, her eyes drifting to the thumb that was drawing slow circles on Caroline’s waist and she smiled.

“Oh course there isn’t. Please coming in…both of you” She said standing aside. Klaus stopped by Elena and let Caroline continue into the house alone.

“It meant so much to her that you invited her. She has been planning for weeks, had to beg me to come, because she knew I wouldn’t be welcome. I love her Miss Gilbert and I only wish to make her happy” Klaus said softly.

“Don’t hurt her” Elena said after a moment, “It's been 80 years and she seems to have finally settled down, don’t wreck that”

“I will try my hardest. Now a drink Miss Gilbert?” Klaus asked, offering her his arm.

“Why thank you Mr Mikaelson, a drink sounds nice” She laughs taking his arm.


End file.
